The girl
by CartoonJessie
Summary: Metatron gets a little job from God... Told from his point of view! Humor/Drama. My first try at a Dogma fanfic. Yes! Sixth Chapter!! R/R.
1. Chapter One

**O my God!**

**I can't believe there are 50 Dogma fanfics in here, and not a single one is about Metatron! For crying out loud, he is the VOICE OF GOD! Jeez! Not to mention you people didn't remember ALAN RICKMAN!!! Gosh, how come nobody wrote about him? The Harry Potter part is full of Snape-fanfics, but there is not a single Metatron-fanfic in here! Argh! That just makes me mad! Time to write one myself! Not that I know a story already… * gulp * Eeuh… Ok, give me a second…**

**Got it!**

**Ok, sit back, and LISTEN to… THE VOICE OF GOD!!!**

**Ok, I formulated that rather bad, because you guys won't really listen, you will read… Which isn't quite as fascinating as listening to Rickman's voice… Hmm… Ok, so eeuhm… Perhaps it's better if you guys start reading this thing out loud with the deep, sarcastic voice of Alan Rickman… Perhaps that would be nicer… Oh, what am I babbling about? Just read the bloody fic!**

God had it again. Yup, she did. With Easter approaching, she suddenly felt the need to do a couple of miracles again. Just when I was hoping to get A DAY OFF! But noooo, no can do when your boss is the big boss! Got to work round all year! Night and day! If only I could sleep. But I can't. Angel, you know. No sleeping, no alcohol, no sex, nothing fun! Soooo boring… Anyways, she had it again… With her tiring voice (not that I get tired), she ordered me to go with her again. Where? 

To Belgium. Of all places to Belgium. No offence, but that country is soooo boring. The people in it are boring too. The only thing I wanted to know, was if I would have to speak Dutch, French or German. I still remember the first time I went to Belgium and started speaking French to the lucky one! How was I supposed to know they spoke THREE languages? IT JUST ISN'T LOGICAL!!!! In the USA, which covers about a tenth of the world (eeuh, without the water perhaps?) , they speak ONE language. In Belgium, which isn't even as big as the state of New York, they speak THREE languages! It just isn't fair!

Anyways, she asked me if I could help her with a new miracle. It appeared there was this young woman, 17, according to God, that needed a bit of 'help'. Hurray. I'm overwhelmed with joy. Just what I wanted. Another chance to humiliate myself. I quickly asked God what language she spoke. Dutch. God, I hated that language… Not graceful at all. Not as bad as German tough, that's still a lot worse. Now English, _that_ was a nice language! Poetic and everything! But Dutch was boring. Just like the people were. 

At least, that was my general impression… Anyways, God told me a bit more. The poor girl had just lost both of her parents in a car crash and was going as bad as it gets. What was my job? Help her. Well, I couldn't just march in there, make her lay down on a leather couch, go sit down behind her and act as if I were a psychiatrist. Why couldn't I just work like that?! At least that was easy… Any idiot could do that kind of work!

No, I had to do the angel stuff again. Appear in the night and announce that I had a message from God or something like that! You can't believe how many times I've almost been hit by women I had appeared to in the middle of the night. Well, I only got hit once, my very first time I had to do that. I was quite shocked… But I'm not really getting to the point here, am I? I'm an angel, eternal life and everything. I got all the time in the world to tell you the little story, but I guess you haven't. Bloody mortals… Always in a rush…

Well, I wasn't going unprepared. I didn't know anything about the mortal. Spy time.

Spying is kind of easy when you're an angel… Who am I kidding, it comes natural to us! We can get invisible, go everywhere, hear everything, understand every language… Can't get any easier than that. 

All right, move on to Belgium. Woosh! I was in Belgium. It's even easier than 'woosh' to get somewhere when you're an angel. I don't really have to woosh, but I think it makes it easier for you to catch up then. 

Where was I? I knew she was here. I could feel it. I looked around. It was a rather dark room. There were a lot of small drawings on the wall. And some obscene texts, as well as some nude drawings of mermaids and rock babes. In the middle of the room, there was this chair, with a huge light over it. A fat, bold man with leather pants and everything was lying in it. He smiled widely, which revealed three gold teeth, and was looking at his arm. Another man, a younger one, had a sort of needle in his hand and was drawing on the fat man's arm. A tattoo. This was a tattoo shop. Where was she then? I knew she was here, but no one was going to fool me into saying the bold man was her… Suddenly someone stepped out of the darkness. It was her. She didn't exactly look like an angel… (Figure of speech)… She looked more like a hell's angel. She had dark make-up on her pale face, very dark make-up. Black eyes and black lips. I had seen corpses that looked better. She had a lip piercing and her hair was… Quite amazing, I must say… Ever since the Jackson Five, I hadn't seen anyone with their hair spread quite as wide. She came rather close… Her hair wasn't curly or anything tough! It looked more like Marilyn Manson's hair cut, except that her hair wasn't that thin. Her hair was black with blue, red and purple fake hair-pieces in it. The way the hair just hung in the air, it amazed me! She must have used a dozen of hairspray cans to keep it in the air. Still, she didn't look really appealing. She had this black and dark red blouse on. It looked a bit gothic… But then underneath, she had this rather short leather tight pants. She was wearing panties underneath them. She should have thrown them in the dirt can, because they were ripped practically everywhere above her knees. She wore black leather boots with quite a lot a long pair of laces that came over her knees. I had seldom seen a worse combination of clothes then this. And believe me, the seventies were bad, but not as bad as this tough.

Her eyes looked rather hollow as she moved to the young tattoo-making guy. She rubbed his back. The bold man that was lying in the chair looked at her with large and wanting eyes. The young guy drew her closer and kissed her deeply. The bold guy smiled widely and kept on looking without shame as they kissed for what must have been minutes while the tattoo-making guy didn't hold back in exploring her in front of an audience. When they were done, she blinked at the bold man, that grinned, and walked back into the shadow. The young man continued drawing the tattoo for another five minutes. When it was done, the bold man handed over some bills to pay him.

"I'm thinking about getting another one…", the bold man said, not looking at the young man, but keeping his eyes on the girl. "I like the service."

This absolutely disgusted me. The bold man left the dark room and the girl came out of the shadows again.

"He wants you.", the young man said.

"I know…", she replied, sounding cool.

"Next time…"

"Next time I'll what?", she quickly said with a tough voice, although she couldn't hide her panic from me.

The young man smiled diabolically and pulled her close to him again and kissed her deeply.

"You know what I'm talking about.", he grinned.

"I most certainly will not!", she said fiercely, pushing his arms away from her.

The young man suddenly looked very mad.

"You most definitely will!", he yelled loudly.

They looked mad at each other. She turned around to walk away, but the boy grasped her arm.

"You're not going anywhere!", he yelled, and he slapped her hard in the face. She fell to the floor and sobbed. She tried to touch her eye, but it seemed like it hurt a lot. She looked up to the man again, who still seemed angry.

"I'm going.", she hissed silently as she got up.

"No you're not.", the man hissed back and he started to beat her even more. 

I'm used to this tough, I've seen it hundreds of time. I never did anything about it. I was never allowed to. Part of God's plan… It always seemed like a load of crap at the moment. Just as it did as this one. I tried not to concentrate on them two, and started looking at the other drawings of tattoos on the wall. Half an hour later, the man left. He threw the keys at her.

"And you better be back here tomorrow! I know where you live!", he said, right before he started to laugh hysterically and left the building. Guys like that made me angry with God. Why did she never do anything about them? There was too much poison in this world. God couldn't take care of all of it. Not anymore. There were just too many problems.

It was already dark outside. The girl sobbed on for another ten minutes before she finally got up, turned of the lights, closed the door and left.

Ok, so you guys must have seen what I did… I started it out as kind of a comedy, but then went for the drama. I never did anything like that before, not in one chapter at least! But I kind of like it tough! Hmmm… Might do another drama/humor chapter next… Hehe… 

**Oh, and I still don't know what this fic will be about. I'm just writing on and on… Feel free to make suggestions. ;) Oh… About the girl's name perhaps! I don't have a name for her yet… So just lemme know.**

**And for those of you who are expecting a "Metatron-appearing-in-a-girl's-bedroom-scene", stay tuned, I think it will be in the next chapter! ;-)**

**So, just be an angel and read and review for me!**


	2. Chapter Two

Better not keep you waiting… Here's chapter two… 

I followed her as she walked through the streets. Nobody could see me of course. But I could see everybody. Hehehe… Being invisible is neat.   
The girl tried to avoid the crowded points, and I noticed that she would cross the street every now and then when she saw somebody would cross her path. After half an hour, she got to a very old, dirty-looking building. She opened the door and got in. It was a flat. She walked up the dark stairs until she was on the highest floor. She opened the door and I slipped inside with her. The room looked rather cosy, not as dirty as the rest of the building was. Some lights were on and the radio was playing soft jazz-tunes. An old woman was sitting in a rocking chair. She didn't look up when the girl entered.

"Ah… Anya, you're finally home. Did you go to the shop?"

"Eeuh… Sorry grans, it was closed today…", she said. She was lying. I knew those things. She hadn't even been near a shop that day.

"But it's never closed on a Friday!"

"Eeuhm, no, but when I got there it was closed. I was late. I was with a friend."

Nope, she wasn't. She was lying about that too.

"Well, you can still go tomorrow then."

"Ok, I will."

Another lie, I knew she wasn't planning on going to the shop.

I walked around in the room. The grandmother was rather weird. She hadn't looked at Anya when she was speaking. I walked till right in front of her, bowed down and looked her in the eyes. She was blind, I could see it. Not that she would have seen me if she wasn't, I was still invisible, but I could tell by her gaze.

I looked up again and saw some pictures on the wall. There were some of the grandmother, when she was younger, most of the pictures were with her late husband. Strange… Some pictures seemed missing… They were just taken from the wall. I looked on a table and saw some pictures lying face-down on it. 

I looked where she was, Anya had left the room, and the grandmother was still rocking in her chair. I turned the pictures around. I looked hard and recognised the girl. She was just a kid on most of them. Not at all the girl she was now. She seemed rather cheerful…  A woman was standing on some other pictures. She wasn't quite unlike Anya, or her grandmother. It must have been Anya's late mother. She had been pretty. Very pretty. And she had an honest smile. The other pictures showed her dad. He had been handsome too, but looked rather serious on all of the pictures. 

I walked out of the living room, into a small hallway. Water was running. Anya must have hit the showers… I sneaked into another room. There was a bed. And a closet. And that was it. It must have been the grandma's room. I got out again and went to another room. 

It was hers. Anya was a bad dresser, but she was an even worse room decorator… Despite of the scary and dark gothic pictures, I doubt Satan would have wanted to live here. A bucket of black paint stood in the corner. It was still open, which gave the room an incredible smell. If I weren't an angel, I would have got high. 

Anya had painted the ceiling black. As well as the walls. And her closet. And her desk. And her bed. The floor was dark-brown, and the only colour came from… Well, outside of the window, where it was dark too. I opened her closet, and found even more leather and dark clothes in it. 

This was new. I knew it. She hadn't always been like this. Not when she still lived with her parents. The clothes had been different. And the closet had been light-brown. 

There was a mirror above the desk. Its frame was gold. And the blankets on her bed were dark blue. I looked for more colourful things, but had a hard time finding some. 

I looked very hard, but stopped when I heard her using a hairdryer. I went to the hall again. The door to the bathroom was closed. Doesn't matter. I just walked right through it. There were surprisingly little lights on in the bathroom. Apparently, she didn't like the light, or any colours for that instance…

She was wearing black again. Just some stretchy pants and a black top. She was combing her hair. When she had finished, she looked deeply into the mirror. She didn't wear any make-up, which made her look more natural, but not very handsome. She didn't look proud of herself. Her gaze was cold as she looked upon her right eye, where that boy had hit her. It was purple, with some small red spots around it, and very swollen. She tried to touch it, but bit her lip when she did. It looked painful, and it must have been. I couldn't imagine how it must have felt, because one of the good things about being an angel was the fact we couldn't feel pain. 

She walked back to the living room.

"I'm going to bed now.", she coldly said.

The grandmother turned her head, as if she wanted to say something to Anya, but when she heard Anya's footsteps fading away in the hall, she sighed and continued just sitting there.

I followed Anya back to her room. She put a CD in her CD player and turned up the volume.

I jumped when the music started to play and pressed my hands against my ears. Unbelievable! This sound was even worse then God's voice! I was quite surprised to see the windows were still holding together. The volume wasn't really the biggest problem, it was the music. 

I didn't really hate Aerosmith or anything, in fact they were quite good, but Anya put on the 'Nine Lives'-song and just put it on repeat. For about an hour. You could imagine my annoyance. And I wasn't the only one! In the flat beneath, people started to yell loudly and hit the ceiling with broomsticks. Anya grumped and ignored it all. She even put the volume up more! Someone knocked on the door. Anya sighed annoyed.

"What is it now?"

"Honey, could you please turn down that… Euhm… Music? Or use your headphones! Mrs Jansen from next door just rang.", the grandmother said without opening the door.

"Ok!" Anya yelled. "I will!"

Anya put on her headphones, and went to lay in her bed. The people downstairs were quiet now. Anya put out the lights and fell asleep.

I left the room again. The grandmother was still sitting in the chair, listening to the jazz music. It was very late when she put out the radio, and went to her room as well. 

I sat myself down in the couch and pondered deeply… God hadn't told me _how_ I was supposed to help the girl. I considered asking God how I was supposed to do this task, but then again, God had her own business here in Belgium, at least, that was what she had told me. I didn't even know where she was right now. 

Anya used to be ok… and now she wasn't anymore. And I just had to make her ok again. Had God even looked at Anya when she had send me on this mission? She wasn't a hopeless case, although it seemed that way. If she had been, God wouldn't have send me.

It was time. Everybody in the entire building was sleeping. I went to Anya's room again.

**I know, kind of a dull chapter…. But next time Anya will meet Metatron. Hehehe… Sooo… Just stay tuned! **

**Jade Green: Have you ever had French lessons Jade Green? I had for… Lemme think… Eight years… Ever since I was ten. It is NOT romantic. Perhaps it is if you can speak it, but it is such a difficult language! The verbs and everything are so difficult to learn! English is easy AND romantic. Hehehe… ****Well, you can have your own opinion about it of course, but believe me, it is a very difficult language to speak. And when it's spoken with an accent like mine, it is not romantic! ;-)**

**Spiral: Eeuhm… I'm Dutch! ****So it's ok if I diss the Dutch! Hehehe… Oh, and yes, AR's voice is absolutely terrific! ****It has the power to melt me away! But AR speaking Dutch? I think it would be kind of traumatic for me… ***sigh*** He better stick to English, I say!**

**Andjudar: I hope you like it so far! When it's finished, I'll put it on your site as well!**

**Fata Morgana: Moest je nou weer eens in het Nederlands reviewen he? ****Hihihi… Is niet erg. Ik ben de bus ook aan het intypen. Ik hoop dat ik het volgende hoofdstuk tegen vrijdag krijg ingetypt. En ik ga ook zo snel mogelijk aan J Lo verder… Niet dat jij die leest, maar ja. Een heleboel andere mensen lezen die wel… ****Dusss….**

**Ok people, that was Dutch. **

**Be an angel and press the review button below! You don't know how happy it makes me!**

**Lots of greetings**

Jessie__


	3. Chapter Three

3.

She was sleeping as solid as a rock. I would have to give her a good startle… The fiery pop-up out of nowhere always seemed to work… Unbelievable how many people screamed when I did that. Well, it was ok if they did, cause I always made sure that no sounds could leave the room. We angels can do stuff like that as well. Stop sounds from leaving rooms and so on. There isn't much we can't do. 

But yea, that would be perfect, the fiery pop-up. I chuckled and stood in front of her bed. I snapped my fingers (not that I needed too, but I did anyways) and a large, hot flame surrounded me. 

"Behold the Metatron, Herald of the Almighty and voice of the one true God.", I rambled on as loud as I could while bursting into flames. I opened my wings widely and looked… Quite impressive, if I may say so myself, even God herself would have to agree with me on that one. 

I looked back at the bed, expecting to find the girl shivering and trembling with fear, so amazed she couldn't say a word.

But no.

She wasn't even awake! 

She was still sleeping!

Unbelievable… 

I sighed annoyed and suddenly I heard some music.

'_You think you're in love like it's a real sure thing, but every time you fall you get yo' ass in a sling, you used to be strong, but now it's "ooh baby please", 'cause falling in love is so hard on the knees'_

Not Aerosmith _again. She had had her headphones on. No wonder she hadn't heard me. I walked over to her CD-player, pulled the cable of the headphones out of the CD-player and put it on maximum volume. _

At the sound of Aerosmith filling the entire building, she immediately jumped up from her bed, put down the volume and turned on the light.

I was pissed of. Annoyed. It could have been such a good entrance, but no, she had to be listening to Aerosmith in the middle of the night. 

For a second she looked around in the room, her eyes barely open. Then she saw me standing there and she started screaming.

What a voice.

I hadn't heard a good scream like this in years. 

"Stop screaming! Nobody can hear you anyways!", I yelled loudly.  

"What the fuck?", she murmered, looking at me, sitting up on the bed.

I yawned. This was getting so boring.

"Behold the Metatron, herald of the almighty and voice of the one true God.", I said rather lamely, not with the same spirit as I had shown before. 

She looked at me with even larger eyes.

"Behold Anya, who is trying to get some sleep.", she said coolly. "Unless this is another one of my fucked-up dreams in which a retired old guy tries to rape me to the sound of Aerosmith's Nine Lives CD."

Why do all those women always think I'm about to rape them? Do they _want me to take of my pants? And what did she mean with 'retired'? Do I look __that old?_

"Who are you and what are you doing in my room?"

Sigh… How many times didn't they ask me that… What ever happened to: "Hello, why don't you come in, sit down and have a cup of tea?"

"As I said, I am the Metatron, herald of the almighty and voice of the one true God. I am here to help you."

She gazed at me, mouth open and everything. She had nice teeth, I could see. Belgium has good dentists. 

"Okay, I still don't understand what you're talking about…"

"You do know God, don't you?", I sighed.

"Eeuhm… Are you a Jehova witness?", she asked me.

"No! Would a Jehova witness appear in your bedroom in the middle of the night?"

"Well, they do have the habit to pop up in the most unwelcome places.", she said. "What are you then? You don't look like a priest or anything… And you have to many hair to be a hare krisjna dude."

"I'm an angel.", I said.

She blinked. 

She blinked again.

Then she just started laughing. In a minute, tears were rolling over her cheeks, because of all 'the fun' she was having. 

"Hilarious…", she gasped for air. "That's the lamest joke I have heard in years…"

Okay, this girl was annoying me. Why didn't she just shut up and listen? 

I stood back a couple of meter and unfolded my wings again. 

This caught her attention. She immediately stopped laughing and her eyes seemed to have the size of tea dishes right now. She got up from the bed and moved closer. She was looking at my wings. 

"Wow…", she said quietly. "Could you… Eeuhm… Turn around?"

Great, she wanted to inspect my wings a bit more. Why not? If that would mean she would finally listen to me, I was prepared to turn around if that was what she wanted. So I did.

Suddenly something hard hit me on the head, and I felt all dizzy. I could hear her running past me, dropping something on the floor and heading to the door. It was locked. I had locked it. 

She wasn't giving up though, she ran to the window and…

O shit.

Why hadn't I locked it? How come I'd forgotten? 

I quickly shook my head, which made all the dizziness go away and ran to the window. I could see her climbing down the iron stairs.

Something was telling me this could become a long night… 

**First of all, I want to apologise that it took so long before this chapter was uploaded. My computer crashed a month ago or so, and I lost some parts of fanfics. Not of this fanfic, cause I hadn't written the third chapter, so that was ok, but I had to work on some other fanfics before this one.**

**Secondly, thanks again for reviewing everybody! I really love your reviews! And do I imagine or are most of you Rickmaniacs? ^_~  Hm? **

**Just teasing ofcourse.**** I hope you still like it, and I hope _I will soon put the next chapter online. _**

**Greets**

**Jessie**


	4. Chapter Four

4.

Ok, I had two choices… I could go back to heaven right this instance, and I would be able to see her immediately when I arrived there and track her from there… However, I would probably get cornered by all the other angels that had been watching and they would all be delighted to pass on some advice on how to calm down hysterical teen girls. I didn't need that right now. God, I was pissed! I let the chit escape! I was in deep trouble… Unless I could stop her. 

Then there was the other option. I could just fly after her. While being invisible of course… That was the wisest choice perhaps… But I had to make sure she didn't tell anyone about an angel that had appeared in her bedroom just a minute ago, so I had to hurry up before she would find anyone else on the streets.

I looked out of the window again and saw her turn the corner. I'd better go after her now. I jumped out of the window with my wings spread open and soared down the street. There was nobody there. I flew higher, hoping to catch a glimpse of the girl. She ran fast, I had to admit, but her sense of direction wasn't very good, cause she had just turned into a dead-end alley. 

I flew down, till I was just three meters next to her, but she couldn't see or hear me. She seemed to notice too that she could only turn back to get out of the alley.

"Shit…", she whispered and she looked around desperately. There was nothing there but a huge container. She looked around again, and saw nobody. She ran to the container and was about to climb it. My God, I was not going to let her jump in the dirty thing! Was I? I could…

God would be incredibly pissed if I would let her.

Damn it.

"That's not necessary!", I said just as she was about to jump in. 

She turned around with the speed of a fox and saw me leaning against one of the walls of the alley. 

She screamed again. This time, she added a loud 'help' to it. 

"Oh please, stop screaming!", I begged while I took a few steps closer. "There is still nobody who can hear you!"

She shook her head in disbelief and stared suspiciously at me.

"What do you want?", she asked in a hoarse voice. 

I sighed.

"I want to talk to you.", I said as calmly as I could, trying to make her come to ease.

She swallowed and jumped of the container. 

"Talk to me?", she repeated me.

"Yes.", I said.

She seemed to be thinking. For quite a long time. 

"You're an angel?", she asked in a whisper.

I nodded. 

"You don't look like an angel.", she said quietly.

"Have you ever seen one then?", I asked, annoyed at the stupidity of her remark.

"Eeuh… No…", she said while shaking her head.

"Believe me, we don't all have shining hoops above our heads and white long dresses. Nor do we sing merry songs about God's grace in the heavens above."

She gave a faint smile. 

"Why do you want to talk to me?", she asked. 

"Because God told me so."

"God?"

"No, Satan… Ofcourse God!"

Her eyes grew large again.

"I don't get it, why does she want to talk to me… I mean, I'm no angel…"

I raised my eyebrows.

"No offence.", she quickly added, afraid she might have insulted me.

"None taken, but why do you think God would only speak to good girls?"

"Why would God speak to bad girls?", she asked me in reply. 

"Because bad girls can change, if spoken to. Just like good girls can change into bad ones. I know you did."

Her eyes twinkled mischievously.

"So?", she asked me with a daring smile.

Her reaction confused me a bit. Wasn't that enough? I was trying to give her a sort of warning, so that she could change into a good girl again, but she didn't seem to care.

"So?", I asked in return, pulling out my most daring smile, just like she had.

"So? Good girls go to heaven, bad girls go everywhere."

"That's just a song title.", I remarked.

"I don't care."

"You do realise it isn't so?"

"Yeah, but I don't mind."

"You don't mind being bad?"

She looked at me with a very honest look in her eyes.

"Of course I don't. If I did, I wouldn't be."

She was a difficult case indeed.

"You don't mind going to hell?"

"Hell kind of seems like a lot of fun."

That remark knocked me out.

"And why do you think that?"

"Because heaven is dull."

She was outraging me.

"O yeah?", I asked loudly.

"Yeah!", she replied even louder. "You don't get punished in hell. Not like people believed anyways…"

She was quite right on that one. You didn't. Satan was the boss. The more evil you had been in life, the nicer your life in hell was. Sure it was boiling hot and…

"And I even like caves.", she added.

That was just what I had been about to think. Caves. There were caves in hell. Lots of caves. Only caves. But she didn't seem to mind that.

"Why do you like caves?", I asked.

"I dunno. I like them. Guess they turn me on."

I stared at her in disbelief.

"Is this conversation over?", she asked me impatiently.

"Why?", I asked her absentmindedly. 

She had already turned around and was walking back to the street.

"Because I need to get up early in the morning. I got an appointment with my boyfriend."

"You mean the guy that knocked the shit out of you last afternoon?", I replied.

She froze.

"How do you know that?", she asked me in a snapping voice without turning around.

I could see her hands shaking tough.

"He will go to hell too. Sure, the caves will turn you on and you will appreciate the Ibiza-like temperatures, but isn't the company just as important?"

I could swear I heard her growl just before she left the alley.

**Wiehoo****! That was chapter four! I hope you still like the story! Thanks for the many reviews! (And don't mind to review some more!)  
Lots of greets  
Jessie**


	5. Chapter Five

5.

Difficult case… A very difficult case… Extremely difficult indeed… How was I supposed to fix her? She was mentally deranged. She should have been sent to a psychic institution. If the girl liked hell, why even stop her from going bad?

It didn't really make sense… There were so many people that were meant to go to hell and God rarely bothered to stop them, knowing they were lost cases. Why would God want me to stop Anya from going the path Anya herself chose? Hell needs to be peopled too! If the girl wanted to go to hell, let her! 

But God gave me this job. I had to fix her. But how was I supposed to do that? 

I needed a pep-talk. Yes, the great Metatron needs pep-talks as well. So I went to Her place. Heaven ofcourse.

Kebam, I was there. 

Darn. A couple of watchers had spotted me. They hurried toward me.

"No time for chit chat right now. Has anyone of you seen Her today?", I asked in a hurry, trying to avoid the watchers' advice.

"Eeuh… No, she left this morning but hasn't returned since.", the smallest of the two said.

"Did she go to Aspen again?"

"Eeuh…"

The watcher thought slowly…

"The Alps? The Kilimanjaro? The Mount Everest?", I tried to aid him.

Both watchers just blinked.

"Argh… I'll find her myself! Never mind!"

The watchers kept looking at me with an immense sad look in their eyes. I was too annoyed to ask them why they looked so freaked. If God was on Earth, it was barely possible to find her. I simply would have to wait till she got back. I sat down on a remote cloud and looked down on earth. Flowers rose from around me and they had the most delicious scents and loveliest colours. I could feel the sun on my back. It's warmth was almost as calming as it's creator. How could anyone want to miss out on this? How could Anya?

"You're late."

Anya stood in the doorway, looking at the boy, who lay lazily in the couch with a joint in his hands.

"I'm sorry…", she murmured as she stepped forward.

"And you look like shit."

"I had a bad night's sleep."

"Presuming you had one. You really look awfull."

"What are you insinuating?"

The boy looked up at her again. Her eyes were red from lack of sleep, and blue from the bruises beneath the dark make-up she had on her eyes. 

"You haven't slept."

Anya tried to repress a yawn, in which she failed miserably.

"Tell me, who was it.", the boy said while he stood up and let the joint fall to the ground.

"Honestly, it was nobody.", Anya said in a small voice while he came closer. 

"Am I supposed to believe that?"

"Yes."

"Well I don't."

By now, the boy stood in front of her. He looked at her as she cast down her eyes.

"Look at me when I speak to you."

Anya raised her head, but before she could look in his eyes, she felt a cold hand slap her in the face and she fell to the floor. She looked up at him again, only to see him staring at her with an almost sad look in his eyes. Anya started sobbing, and suddenly the boy knelt down beside her and patted her on her shoulder while giving her little kisses on the back of her head, which made Anya sob even louder.

"Now don't cry. That won't solve a thing."

Any looked up hopefully at him.

"Now tell me, who was it?", the boy continued.

"It was nobody!", Anya said loudly and outraged. "I just didn't catch any sleep at all, is that so bad?"

The boy shook his head. 

"Now now, Anya. Speak the truth. Who was it?"

Anya opened her mouth furiously. She had not slept with anyone! 

"I haven't touched anyone!", Anya said while standing up again and throwing the keys to the floor. "This was the last time! I gave you enough chances! You always accuse me of things I didn't do! I'm going and I'm never coming back!"

With that yell, she walked to the door, just to realise a second later that the boy had grabbed her hand and threw her to the other side of the room, which made her smash into the table. Anya felt her stomach hurt and heard a key turn. He had locked the door and was coming toward her. How long was she going to survive this? Mentally, she thought… She was going to break sooner or later. She was going to become dependant on him, one or another way. She would lose all exits. 

"Please, stop it.", Anya murmured in a praying voice. "I don't want this."

The boy raised his arm again to hit her, when, suddenly, the door flew open.

"What the…", the boy whispered, confused because he had just locked the door and somehow it had opened again.

He turned around and Anya looked up and they both saw Him. He was tall, slim, lean and looked very handsome. His eyes were dark blue and his hair was chestnut brown and smooth. He was the one that had pushed the door open, one or another way, and he was the one that had come to Anya's rescue. Anya gazed at him as soon as she saw that the door hadn't just been opened, but had been smashed from the opening and lay on the ground. The man smiled at Anya, which made her boyfriend look at the both of them.

"Did you sleep with _him?", he asked Anya in a furious tone. "He must be 10 years older than you!"_

The man replied in the hoarse voice he always spoke with.

"Actually… I must be… I don't know… 10 centuries older than she is."

Her boyfriend didn't take that reply seriously, but just ran to him, presuming he could beat the man in a fist fight. The boy had barely taken three steps, when the man made a red bolt of fire beam towards the boy at a speed so high the boy flew to the wall when it hit him, and crashed through it. No doubt he was unconscious. Anya was still looking at her boyfriend when she suddenly felt a warm hand on her arm.

"Are you allright?"

Anya looked up in the dark blue eyes of her lifesaver and nodded very confusedly. 

"Yes, thank you.", she said quietly while the handsome man helped her stand up. "Who are you? Are you an angel?"

"No, I'm no angel. The name's Dardanius."

**Oeeeeh****! Look! I ended on a cliffhanger! I'm so mean! Gnagnagna… Hehehe… Wondering who _Dardanius is? Well, keep wondering because I'm not going to tell you now ! Nananananana! _**

**This story is starting to write itself suddenly… I never thought when I started this one that the inspiration would come so easily, given the fact that I only watched the movie thrice, but it's not difficult at all, compared to the Harry Potter fics I'm writing, whose movies and books I must have seen/read about ten times.   
Oh yeah, sorry about the little amount of The Metatron in this chapter, but I still hope you found the last part a bit interesting.  
I hope you will continue to enjoy it!  
Greets  
Jessie**


	6. Chapter Six

6. 

Anya and Dardanius faced each other and Anya couldn't help gazing at him. 

"My name's Anya…", Anya quietly said. "You… rescued me…"

Anya found that a lame thing to say, but it was the truth. Dardanius grinned.

"Yes.", he replied. "I guess I did."

"Why did you do that?"

"Because you needed help. Protection.", he looked at Anya with a warm look.  "That's what I am. A protector."

"A protector?", Anya repeated lamely. 

"Yeah."

Dardanius stared interested at Anya and Anya found herself hypnotised for a sec, until she heard cars passing by outside. She stopped breathing for a sec and turned back to her boyfriend. She got nervous.

"Is he… dead?", she asked while she turned back to look at Dardanius.

Dardanius nodded. Anya almost started to hyperventilate.

"Ow my God I witnessed a murder!", she squealed while she put her hand on her forehead, trying to calm herself down. "We're gonna get arrested! Oh no!"

Anya started pacing around, but suddenly she heard Dardanius grin. She turned to look at him again and he gave her a warm smile. 

"Don't worry.", he said while he clapped in his hands. "Everything's fine."

Anya looked back at where her boyfriend lay, only to find him gone. Vanished. She didn't understand. Everything looked allright again. There was no sign that he had ever been there.

"Nobody will find out. You're safe.", Dardanius said. "Care to join me?"

Anya shook her head, as if trying to wake up.

"Join you? To where?"

"Anywhere but here."

Anya nodded.

"Eeuhm… Sure."

I wasn't quite sure what I could do. _Why save Anya? __Why? I didn't know, and since God couldn't tell me, I was in one of the most confused moods I had ever had. I went to her room again, but it was obvious she wasn't there. Thinking, I walked around in the house, looking at the pics that were hanging in the hallway. They had dust all over them. Anya's blind grandmother obviously wasn't doing the cleaning anymore… And neither seemed Anya to. _

I stared at a pic of Anya and her parents posing in front of a snow-covered mountain, probably somewhere in the Swiss Alps. They were wearing ski-outfits and they seemed so happy. Anya didn't seem older than 12 on the picture. And she seemed so happy. 

Looking at the pic, I wondered if Anya liked skiing. Perhaps that was why god wanted me to keep her from going to hell. So she could join God's heavenly skiing club when she would die… 

Well, it sounded logical, but I knew God didn't work this way. If only she did, it would make things easier to understand. 

A soft jazz tune was playing from the radio in the living room. Anya's grandma was rocking in her chair again. I loved the pictures on top of the fireplace. Anya's mum and dad had loved each other so badly. I picked up a wedding picture. Anya looked like her mother. Or she could, if she would loosen up with the make-up and be happier. It was sad how things were going.

"I know you're here."

I almost dropped the picture. Anya's grandmother's voice cut through the music. I turned around, to see her rocking just as merrily as before. I was invisible. And if I weren't, she was still blind. And she couldn't hear me! Not now! I wasn't audible right now, I could manage to stay unaudible whenever I wanted to and I had been managing it all along!

"I felt you before…", she continued, waiting for a reply, which I wasn't going to give her… There was still the chance she was insane or anything. Perhaps she had conversations like this all the time… I mean: when was the last time I had met an angel-viewer? It was before the crusades! I mean: how much chance was there she were one indeed?

"Quiet, aren't you?", she grinned. "I was wondering when I would feel one again… I felt one for weeks before Tine and Paul died… Ofcourse I didn't know what it meant… Are you here to get me now? Is it my time? Or is it Anya's? She's still so young…"

She sighed and she listened to the radio again. I was confused. I was here to help Anya, not to kill grandma. But perhaps grandma could help me… 

I knew it was wrong… But I actually wanted to show myself to this woman, no matter how old or blind she was. Perhaps she, a mortal, could help me get insight into Anya… And God wasn't around anyways… How wrong could it be? She would never catch me on it… But the Watchers…

Oh blast the Watchers!

I'm a grown angel, I get to make my own decisions. 

I became visible and coughed.

"I'm not here to get you…", I said calmly.

Anya's grandmother turned her head slightly in my direction and I could see her smile.

"Is it Anya?"

"No, I'm neither here to get Anya."

She nodded slowly and we were both silent for a couple of seconds.

"How did you know…", I started.

She smiled mysteriously.

"I just knew…"

"How do you know?", I asked hesitatingly. 

"I don't know. I feel you… I always have, I never knew what it meant, until I got blind."

I walked a bit slower and looked at her eyes. The blue in her eyes was lighter than the sky's blue. 

"My dear, do you want something to drink?", she asked friendly while she stiffly tried to get up.

"No, no, it's okay.", I said, taking her hand and helping her back in her chair.

When I looked at her eyes again, I saw there were tears in them.

"Is everything allright?", I asked, slightly thrown of…

"Yes, everything's fine dear.", she answered with a smile while wiping the tears out of her eyes with her right hand. Her left hand was still holding mine very firmly, as she almost pinched it.

"Why are you here?", she asked me gently.

"Your granddaughter…", I answered silently. "She needs help."

The grandmother sighed sadly. 

"That bad eh?", she said in a rougher voice, as if she was trying to get a grip over herself. "I know she isn't doing well, anywhere… Not in school, nor in love or in making friends… And not at all in coping with Tine and Paul's dead… But I don't see everything… I feel things. She's very tense lately, not at all like her careless self from before…"

She paused a while.

"I may have felt angels such as yourself before… But I don't know what you do. Are you going to help her?"

"Yes…", I replied weakly.

"How are you going to?", Anya's grandmother asked with a caring smile.

I sighed.

"I wish I knew… All I know is that she's not going the right way. Not at all… And I'm virtually clueless in how I could get her listening to me!"

I saw Anya's grandmother grin.

"What?", I asked.

"Well, let's just say that the despair is obvious in your voice.", she grinned darkly. "She can be very stubborn. Takes after her father. But she can be sweet as well… I think she just has forgotten how to."

I nodded. Yet, this conversation wasn't really helping me… I needed to know where Anya was… How was I going to save her? Not by having cookies and milk at her grandmother's place. 

"Do you know where Anya is right now?", I asked her.

"She should have school by now… But lately she has been skipping the first hours a lot. The principal called me. When I confront Anya with it, she says she has been to her boyfriend and she usually slams the door shut and leaves. She never talks about him. I just hope he's sweet to her…"

I didn't dare to tell her what Anya's boyfriend was like. It would be very difficult for her. And I didn't want to disturb this lady.

"I never asked for much in my life…", she suddenly said. "I never really did… And I've had many ups and downs… But I want to ask you one thing, if you'll allow me…"

I was doubting… God wouldn't approve… But this lady was nice. Friendly. And loving.

"You may ask.", I replied calmly.

She smiled and once again tears came up in her eyes.

"I'm not there for Anya, I can't be, not like this. And it won't get any better. I'm getting old too. But look after her for me when I can't, until she has found someone who will take care of her."

I stared at her. This was a large thing to ask. I could have gotten her a tequila, given her a swimming pool, made her a millionaire… But taking care of Anya? That involved my time! Not only did God ask me to take care of Anya now, so did this old lady… But it wasn't forever… Just until she got back to her feet… It didn't take me to long to consider it, it was pretty obvious, because God had ordered me the same thing.

"Okay I will."

**Chapter six, at last, as promised.**** I hope you liked it… More about this Dardanius guy in the next chapter too. ^_^ Yeah, I like cliffhangers. The story wouldn't be any fun without it I think. **

**What took me so long to write this? Eeuhm, lemme think, school, and above all things… love… *sighs* Yes I'm in love. *sighs again* Yeah, stupid selfish self, falling in love while I should be writing fanfics… ;-) Don't worry, this will get finished… He's my muse now… And I've gotten some great ideas for the ending all of a sudden… Don't know how long this fic will get… I'm thinking about less than 20 chapters at the moment, perhaps less than 15. It will be fun as long as it lasts.  ^_^ I hope to see you all when the next chapter is ready, and remember,  reviews are always appreciated.**

**Greets**

**Jessie**


End file.
